Bella's emotional Adventure
by sally.l.hill
Summary: Bella and Edward had a one night stand but the thing is Bella doesn't remember as she was drunk. what will happen when she finds out she's pregnant with her best friends child
1. Chapter 1

this is my first published Fan fiction so please be easy on me.

they are all humans and it is all in Bella's POV

i really didn't want to go i didn't feel well and top of that i felt exhausted ever since that night 2 months ago. the only thing i remembered was talking to Edward, then waking up the next morning with the biggest hangover in the history of hangovers. Ever since that night Edward has acted a little strange around me, he kept avoiding me and when we were forced in the same room it would get awkward. Sometimes at night i would freak out about what i must of said have said to make him avoid me, then that brings on a rush of tears to think that how close we used to be and now how distant we are

i made my way up to Alice's porch before i could knock Alice came running and pulled me up into a hug I hugged her back. Our group had been friends since grade 6 when I transferred to forks high school. Now we all lived in Sydney in Australia because Alice wanted to live there and start a clothing market but with the biggest brand. It wasn't hard Alice, Edward's and Emmett's parents were very wealthy. Their father Carlisle worked at the hospital in forks and Esme was an interior designer but when their 3 children moved to Australia they moved as well not liking the separation.

Rosalie and Jasper Hale they already lived there we met them when they came to Forks for a holiday one year. I don't understand why they would come to Forks the rainiest place in the world. Their parents also were quite wealthy as well. They're mother Lillian worked in real-estate and their father was also a doctor he worked in the baby department from ultrasounds to birthing. That's how Carlisle got a really good place in the hospital in the emergency.

My family wasn't as interesting. My dad was the chief of police and my mother died when I was in year 8 in a car accident. I couldn't ask for better friends they all helped me through my grieving that is how Edward and I became so close. I just can't imagine losing him as a best friend.


	2. Chapter 2

"Bella you live like around the corner how did it take you so long to get here? Even Rosalie and Jasper got here before you did and they live on the other side of the city."

"Umm… I don't feel that well." I told her truthfully.

"Oh I hope you're feeling better now for the party."

"I don't think I can handle alcohol but sure."

I walked into their two story house where she lived with her brothers. Their parents live two blocks away from them and so did I so I walked there because I didn't feel like wasting money on a cab seeing I didn't own a car. And Rosalie and Jasper lived way on the other side of Sydney.

When we got to the living room everyone was there except Edward as he went to pick up Alice's birthday present from all of us. Alice has been dreaming of getting a yellow porch for months but didn't want to waste her money so we all put money in for it.

I said hello to everyone and sat down on the couch to watch Jasper and Emmett play Guitar hero, Jasper was whipping Emmett's butt. The end of the song came and Jasper won.

"Damn you cheated! I couldn't have lost that isn't possible!" he yelled.

"Well it looks like you have big brother. Has anyone seen Edward I want to get the alcohol out and we can't start without him?"

As soon as she said that we heard a car pull into their drive way. I stood up and blindfolded her for once in her life she didn't struggle. I walked her out the front door for a second I even got mesmerized by it I stopped her and took the blindfold off her. I wish I had covered my ears because she gave out the biggest squeal. I backed away slowly while everybody else started to go straight to the car to admire it with Alice. I bumped into something that I thought was the wall but when I turned around it was Edward. "Oh…i…I'm… sorry Edward." I said turning red.

"It's ok" then he turned around and went back inside.

After about an hour of travelling around town in Alice's new Porcshe we got back to the house with Emmett rambling about how fast the car was.

"You could probably beat a v8 car." We all glared at him. "What it's a possibility?"

"Whatever Emmett what do we do now... Wait! Edward's here now we can crank out the alcohol."

Oh no Alice is going to make me drink alcohol.

Edward came out from the kitchen with 8 cans of alcohol and started offering them around the room. When he came to me I shook my head to tell him I don't want any but he tried to force it on me.

"Edward I said I didn't want any! Just leave me alone!" I yelled and ran into Alice's room.


	3. Chapter 3

I was in there for over an hour when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in."

Edward carefully opened the door and walked slowly over to the bed to where I was and sat down next to me.

"I'm sorry that I forced it on you it's just Alice told me before you guys went for a ride in her car to make sure you accepted at least one drink. I wouldn't have forced it on you if I knew you would react like this to it. I am really sorry."

"It's ok. But it's…." I was just about to tell him how I felt about drifting apart but there was a spasm of pain in my stomach that made me run to the bathroom luckily there was a bathroom in Alice's room as I knew I wasn't going to make it to the downstairs bathroom I started vomiting violently into the toilet. I felt a hand wrapping around my hair making sure it didn't get in the way and a hand rubbing my back.

"Go…Away." I said through vomiting.

"not a chance Bella. I am helping and there is nothing you can do to stop Me." he said as I finally stopped throwing up the nibbles.

I stood up slowly making sure I didn't jerk too much so I didn't have to vomit all over again I walked to the mirror being very conscious that there was a pair of eyes on my every move.

I looked horrible I had beads of sweat coming down my face there was bags under my eyes and I had Rosie cheeks.

I groaned and Edward was at my side.

"Are you ok?" he asked me I turned to face him and got lost in his eyes for a second he had the most beautiful green eyes.

"Um... you wouldn't happen to have backwash would you my mouth tastes horrible?" I asked. He took my hand and took me into his room and into the bathroom he opened his cabinet and looked for it. I walked out of the bathroom and looked around his room I went to his bookshelf and looked through his books he always had I good taste in books and music. On the way there I saw an album on his bed I walked over and sat on his bed and looked at the cover it had a picture of him and me sitting in the tree in the backyard of my old house in year six. I started looking through the album they were pictures of us.

"Uh…yeah I made that about 3 weeks ago. To have memories of us I guess." I was staring at one with me kissing his cheek and him with his crooked smile that I loved so much. "Um… I found the backwash it's in there if you still want it." I nodded and walked to the bathroom and used the backwash.

"How long did it take you to do that?" I asked. He must not have heard me because he didn't say anything I walked back into his room and he was looking at the same picture I was looking at and rubbing his thumb across the picture of me. "Edward?" I said again. This time he stood up putting the book back on the bed. "Yes?" he said. "How long did it take to make 'cause I love it." I asked. "Um… about a couple of weeks it took a while to find all the pictures." W-O-W.

Edward walked over to his desk opened a draw and got a package covered in wrapping paper that I thought was for Alice but he walked over to me and handed it to me. "What's this for it's not my birthday?" I asked taking it from him and sitting on his bed. "Just open it."

He said smiling my favourite crooked smile. I opened the package to find a similar album with the same picture that was on Edward's album as realization hit me Edward spoke. "It took a while 'cause I was making one for you too."

I just stared at him as he looked back at me he suddenly moved his hand to wipe away the tears that had suddenly started falling down my cheeks. But he kept his hand there even after the tears stopped he started leaning in as was I. Our lips were inches apart when the door swang open and Alice came in as we flew apart.

"Excuse me this is my part-" she stopped as she realised how close we were. "Oh you guys are like an item now and hiding it from me?" Edward and I looked at each other. "No Alice why would you think that?" Edward asked while I was trying not the laugh but failed and started giggling. Edward followed after. "Well because you two were definitely about to kiss before I came in." "No we weren't" I said.

"Well whatever you guys come back downstairs we're playing games now and you two have to play no 'if's' or 'buts'." Edward and I walked down with behind Alice.

"You guys getting it off up there or something?" Emmett asked. I knew he was going to say something like that so I decided to tell the truth.

"I was sick in the toilet and Edward was helping me that's all." I said.

"Well that doesn't explain why were you in Edward's room sitting on his bed I heard you go into my room." A/N Alice knows when someone goes into her room because Edward and Emmett have snuck into her room many of times.

"You didn't have any backwash Edward did so he took me to his room and I was sitting on his bed because he gave me an album." I said.

"You finally gave it to her. Well let's play since we have Edward and Bella are here." She said.

"What are we playing?" I asked.

"Well we are playing a version of truth or dare but without the truth then maybe if you're lucky we will play just truth." Emmett said as I groaned and sat on the floor with Edward beside me after some very funny dares especially when Alice was made to rip her favourite shirt up it was my turn of course I knew who would want to do it and what it would be.

"I dare you Bella to kiss Edward for more than two minutes and I have a stopwatch to time it." I grimaced and looked at Edward and he looked back at me.

I moved closer to him Alice looked at me with her stopwatch ready to time us.

I looked back at Edward and moved even more closer to him. He was staring at me closely.

I started leaning in and so did he our lips were inch apart again but I knew we wouldn't be interrupted as this was a dare. I closed the distance between us and kissed him I felt an electric current fill me and I found my hands going into his hair and gripping it and I felt Edwards arms wrap around my waist.

"Ok it has been two minutes you can stop now." Alice said. But we couldn't we were lost in each other's kisses. "Hello?" Alice said again. We broke apart grasping for air.

"Ok next dare please." Alice said.

"My turn." Emmett said oh no please don't choose me.

"This is for all the girls in the room I dare you to all go and use a pregnancy test."

Oh he is going to get it.

I offered to go and buy them when I got to the pharmacy the gossip girl Jessica Stanley was there right next to the pregnancy tests. Oh no its going to be all over the town.

I decided to just get it over and done with I walked over and got one of the wall and turned around. But I wasn't fast enough

"Bella hi." Jess called out.

"Hi." I said trying to hide the package but it was too late.

"OMG! Bella are you pregnant?" she asked.

"No. A friend of mine thinks she may be I am just buying it for her." I said before turning around and paying for it and going back to Alice's

"I've got it." I said walking in the door.

We all took three each because that was part of the dare Alice went into her bathroom Rose went into the spare bathroom and I went into Edward's bathroom because he offered it to me.

I took the test and waited for 2 minutes.

Why would Emmett ask us to take a test did he think one of us was pregnant no I was just being paranoid they would come back negative.

The time was up I looked down at the tests.

What this can't be happening.


End file.
